


Following Ice Cream

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Farting, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: Belly and bathroom issues after lactose.
Kudos: 16





	Following Ice Cream

He sat down on the edge of the bed, movements slow due to his stuffed belly. His wife always went all out for holidays so they had just devoured heaping servings of ham, mac and cheese, mashed potatoes, green beans, and rolls for dinner. He had also helped himself to three pieces of apple pie with vanilla ice cream on top.   
"Dinner was amazing, babe. I'm so full."   
As he said that, she returned his grin, then her expression turned softer. "Did you eat too much?"  
It took some effort to lay down without unsettling his full-to-the-brim stomach. "No, just enough." But he wished for the energy to go get some tums, knowing he'd be plagued with heartburn later. Gulping down the last of his soda, he relished the crisp carbonation. Once he dropped the empty bottle on the nightstand, his head fell against the fluffed pillows.  
Due to the soda, he let out several wet burps. "Oh yeah."  
"You probably have another hiccup in there," she giggled at the sudden outburst.  
He took a gulp of air and pushed out a lengthy burp. "Oh, I'm getting heartburn like a motherfucker." Hopefully his digestive system would take it easy, but he was risking it with all that cheese and ice cream. He already didn't feel the best.  
"I hope you feel better soon. You should take a nap," she suggested, fingers brushing the surface of his bloating stomach.   
But it wasn't for long that he was able to sleep. Soon, he woke up and stretched out slowly in the bed. He squeezed in his buttcheeks as he extended his legs, then relaxed. As he did so, a rather nasty smelling fart seeped out.   
"I'm sorry. Oh that felt good though. That ice cream wasn't the best idea." A sheepish expression crossed his face.  
"It stinks," she responded with a laugh. "Do you have to poop?"  
"I don't really think so. I'm starting to feel gassy but I don't feel the need to shit yet." She noticed his hands remained glued to his midsection. Damn, that ice cream was doing a number on him.  
He knew sooner rather than later, he would end up restricted to the toilet for a while as he cleared his system. But now, he just felt weighed down, all of the digesting food heavy inside him. He couldn't even tell if it would prove to be a solid shit or not. "I need this to be over with so I can eat some more mac and cheese."   
"You're such a fat boy." The look she gave him was of lust and pride.   
"I'm about to rip one.. I feel it." He looked so uncomfortable as he paused. It was like the gas traveled all the way to stop abruptly and pain built in his rectum. With a little grunt, he pushed out a fart that felt hot against his balls. "Oh man. I might wanna wash these pants." His palm rested on his bare belly now.  
After a couple minutes, she heard more farts, this time more desperate and raunchy. "I think the bathroom is the safest place," he said with a red face, getting up as quickly as his laden gut would allow. "I feel like I'm about to explode now."  
He shuffled into the tiny bathroom adjacent to their room and peeled off his sweatpants. In a rush, he took a seat on his porcelain throne, immediately passing gas. He noted how massive his stomach appeared to be as he peed.  
It didn't matter to him that the walls were paper thin, enabling her to hear everything that took place. He badly needed to shit and finally the stream of urine tapered off. He focused as he strained at first. He continued to let out gas that smelled increasingly worse.   
On the other side of the wall, her eyes widened as she heard that initial loud splash and following moan. "Are you going to be a while?" She called, really just wanting to talk to him as he took this big dump. It seemed so intimate to talk to someone while on the toilet.  
"probably." His voice cracked a little. The second turd was starting to turtle head out of him and it was stretching his hole. "I'm pretty, uh, busy."  
"Are you poopin'?" She teased him, as it was obvious.  
"I'm poopin' a lot... uhhh can you bring me some toilet paper?"


End file.
